Happy Birthday, Black
by PiercedTimeBomb
Summary: Things start to hot up for Black's birthday party, curtosy of a very sneaky White with a bag of roofies and viagra. Requested fic from Megadeath, lots of smut, yaoi, gangbang, White practically gets raped, everyone has fun so no flames, very erotic, so try not to blow your tops, guys ; Just a one-shot so no, I won't be continuing it.


**My first requested fic from a certain someone who has been going on at me to get it finished and give him little sneak peeks. Coughcoughmegadeathcoughcough. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the scenes.**

**Happy Birthday, Black**

"Omiarceus, I'm sooooo drunk!" Bianca whooped, slugging down another bottle of Smirn Off Ice. She was in her bra and knickers, gyrating against her poor Musharna, who looked like she wanted to crawl into her Pokeball and die.

White grinned. Her plan was going to come into effect soon. Freezing her special mixture into ice cubes was a brilliant idea to get some brilliant action tonight. Viagra, Rohypnol and a hint of Mentos was the ultimate cocktail to make N, Cheren and Black into putty in her hands. The Viagra was to get all three of them hard. The roofies to make them extremely drunk, which they were already half way to. The mints to make everything react quicker in their stomachs and therefore charging the drugs into their systems quicker. This was going to be a night the three of them would not remember.

"Why the fuck is this song on my iPod?" Black shouted as Jeffree Star's _Beauty Killer_ came on from his sound system. "White! You are so dead!"

She smirked as she hid in the cupboard. Her camera was set up and filming on top of the shelf, charged and filled with a fresh disc. Her yaoi community was going to love this.

"Is Bianca alright?" N hiccupped, taking another swig of his bottle of vodka, which already had the roofies, viagra and mint combination in. He pointed at the blond, who had suddenly passed out on the floor. Her Musharna had sought refuge, at last, in her Pokeball.

Cheren looked grumpy, as usual. His snarky attitude was amplified by his intolerance for alcohol, leading to a pissed-off drunk. "Shut up, N," he growled as he crossed his legs, looking uncomfortable.

"Guys, is anyone else...hard?" Black asked suddenly, blushing furiously.

N looked down at his crotch. Surely enough, there was a bulge pressing against the fabric of his tan jeans. A pale pink blush crossed his cheeks.

Black flopped down in his favourite recliener, his hand going to his crotch. He pushed at the bulge in his own trousers with the heel of his hand, eliciting a groan. Cheren's eyes bugged wide as Black began massaging his crotch, the Trainer's eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned. Those lips of his were becoming more enticing by the second to Cheren and he wasn't the only one getting more excited by Black's brazen display; N had gone one better than Black and dipped his hands into his jeans, a strangled cry leaving him as he played with himself.

Holy shit, what was going on? Why was this openly homosexual scene unfolding before him? Cheren swore under his breath, thinking that if White had anything to do with this, he was going to kill her. How the hell did copious amounts of alcohol and marijuana make for a mastrubation session for three straight guys? But, for now, he was turned on beyond belief. Everything in his body screamed at him to join them in their fondling.

"N, c'mere," Black grinned laily at the greenette. "I've got a treat for you."

N looked as puzzled as Cheren felt as the older teen fell off the sofa a crawled to Black on his hands and knees, giggling a little. N propped himself against the chair with a dopey smile and practically purred in that deep, sensual voice, "Can I have my treat, please, Black?"

"You'll like it, I promise," Black smirked and unzipped himself, springing forth a wide cock of about eight inches long. He tangled a hand in N's hair and tried to coax him to his large cock.

"Black, what-" N started but his protest was silenced when Black shoved his open mouth down on his tool.

Cheren's breath caught in his throat, his cheeks stained red. He expected N to pull away, to punch Black in the face and storm out in a rage, but his theory was very different to the reality.

N looked up at Black, his mouth full of cock and his eyes glistening with a devious menace. "Suck it," Black growled, stroking N's tea green hair back off his face.

N had a wicked thought. Black wanted him to suck his cock, eh? Well, he was going to blow the brunette's mind so hard that Black would be fantasizing about this for months..if he remembered any of it. He sucked upwards, stopping at the tip and grabbing the shaft in one hand, his tonguie running languidly around the tip as his hand started to ride the pulsing shaft in his grip. He gently ran his teeth lightly against the small slit on the head, causing Black to cry out and throw his head back in bliss. A pearly trickle of precum leaked from the small slit, which N up like a Purrloin to cream.

"Damn, N," Black groaned, looking like he was close to blowing his load down N's throat. "How the fuck did you learn to suck cock like that?"

Cheren couldn't move, too stunned by what was happening merely three feet from him. He was so engrossed in what was happening between the other boys that he didn't notice the long fingers working open his buttonfly jeans until a warm hand encased his increasingly hard manhood.

"N, what the fuck?" he yelped, jerking in his seat.

Black gave him a dirty, perverted leer. "C'mon, Cher," he said in a taunting way that Cheren knew Black meant it. "Have some fun with us. You're always so uptight - you need to cut loose and have fun with us. You know, N might even suck your cock and I can totally recommend it."

N's smile turned completely evil. "Or we can see how good he sucks cock," he purred, climing so that he was on Cheren's lap, shirtless so that Cheren could take in the expanse of crystalline skin over a tightly coiled frame of muscles. N's pouty lips were a breath away from Cheren's, his tongue licking an insinuating path along his lower lip. "Have some guilty fun, Cheren," he whispered, playfully flicking his tongue over Cheren's half parted lips. "We won't tell anyone."

Cheren was in such a daze from the combination of N's sexy as fuck voice, the high alcohol to blood ratio in his body and the weed they had been smoking that he didn't care about N removing his blazer and lifting his T-shirt over his head. He was just so fucking sexed up and he found himself wanting to do his best friend and the pet weirdo with an impulse he really didn't understant.

N grinned as he grabbed Cheren's straining cock, realising it was an inch smaller than Black's but still a decent size. He slipped the younger teen's jeans completely off as Black also stripped until he was buck naked, his tanned skin glowing with health and vitality.

White had to restrain the urge to cry out or even moann as she watched from the cupboard, her hand down her shorts so she could get off to the sight of her three hot friends getting their freak on while Bianca was passed out on the floor behind the couch. Her fingers worked her pussy hard, plunging in and out as fast as she could pump them. Her wet cunt practically sucked them inside, aching for a big, juicy cock to enjoy.

Meanwhile, Cheren had been forced to bend over the back of the couch, his pale ass raised up high while his hard cock hung between his legs, twitching occassionally. Black was rummaging around, seeking his mother's supply of Vaseline. Instead, he came up with a tub of strawberry lubricant. "This'll do," he grinned.

N smirked and grabbed Cheren's ass cheeks, spreading him open to Black's gaze. "That looks tight," he growled, spitting on a finger and running it around Cheren's quivering hole. "We're going to have serious fun fucking you."

Black smirked when N got up and motioned for him to bend back down so he could whisper in his ear. N's smile grew wider and his jogged upstairs to Black's room. Cheren panted, panicking and excited at the same time. He wondered breifly what N had gone to get but then his mind returned to the fact that Black was smearing the cool gel against his ass.

"Stop," he breathed, his hands fisting the couch throw until his knuckles turned white. "Oh, Arceus."

Black swatted him in the head. "Shut up," he snapped and unceremoniously dug his middle finger into Cheren's ass.

The slight pain and sensation of forced entry made Cheren gasp in shock at how good, how utterly decadent it felt. In the haze of Black's finger sliding smoothly in and out of his ass, Cheren didn't realise right away that N was back with a shiny silver chain in his hand, a loop on one end. He and Black exchanged grins and looped the hoop over Cheren's head to tighten around his neck.

"Guys, what...what the fuck?" Cheren gasped, feeling the cold metal settle on his collar bones. He jerked on it to find it tightened harshly around his throat. "What the hell is this?"

Black laughed mirthlessly. "It's a choke chain."

"And you're our good little bitch, aren't you, Cheren?" N grinned, grabbing his chin and kissing him with heavy tongue while Black added a second finger to Cheren's tight ass.

"Relax," Black purred, reaching around and grabbing Cheren's cock.

The feel of Black's warm, slick hand closing around his cock had Cheren moaning, his head on the back of the sofa. N jerked the choke chain and he tipped his head upwards so N could shove his cock into Cheren's open mouth. Shock made him bite down quickly but, little did he know, N enjoyed the pain enough that he almost came - almost. Black slapped Cheren's ass once and added a third finger, using a scissoring motion to stretch out his hole so that when he started fucking him, he wouldn't put up so much of a fight.

"I think he's ready," N chuckled softly, enjoying Cheren's feverent licking and sucking.

"Mmm, yeah," Black agreed, slowly taking his fingers from Cheren's ass and quickly lubing up his dick.

Cheren tried to protest around N's cock, which was larger than either of theirs at ten inches long and much wider than Black's. What made him protest more was the beginnings of the song 'I'm A Barbie Girl' playing on the speakers. Black began to slowly, inch by inch, sink into his ass, a long moan leaving the other brunette. Cheren panicked, trying to shove N away with just his head and shoulders but a harsh pull on the choke chain made him stop and think twice about it. He tried to breath but his attempts were smothered by the fat cock in his throat. He gagged as his ass spread wide, almost gaping open around Black.

"Fuck yes," Black groaned, his fingers flexing on his friend's hips. "You're so tight, Cheren."

"Yeah, and even though it'll be sloppy seconds, he'll still be tight for me," N laughed and playfully smacked Cheren in the fact. "Isn't that right, you whore?"

Cheren hesitated, then nodded, resigning himself to being their bitch for the rest of the night and expecting N's stinging slap when it came to his cheek again. The fire spread throughout the right side of his face, making him think that he might have a bruise there in the morning.

Not that he would remember how he got it. He didn't know what it was in that booze but he felt so fuzzy even while being fucked hard it was unreal and weird as hell.

"Oh, shit," Black groaned, thrusting harder as Cheren protested around N's cock, a tear leaving his eye.

"You want to say something?" N asked, raising a brow and removing himself from Cheren's mouth. "Go on, bitch."

He spat on the floor, panting when Black paused. "If you're going to fuck me," he breathed heavily, "do it properly, not like a pair of fucking pussies."

Black grit his teeth as he started shunting his cock into Cheren ass again, feeling the muscles close around him at the surprise. The leashed teen let out a groan of pleasure, his cock leaping up to smack against his heaving abdomen with a wet _thwack!_ The sudden sensation made him draw in a sharp hiss, which made N grab his jaw.

"Open your fucking mouth," he growled, squeezing Cheren's face until he did as he was ordered. N's cock was in his mouth moments later, tickling his gag reflex.

"Dude, switch over," Black moaned. "I want to see how well this whore sucks dick."

Cheren's eyes went even wider than before at the prospect of taking N in his ass. Black was a tight enough fit but N was likely to rip him apart. And the idea of that made him so hot that Black's next hard thrust had him crying out with an orgasm more intense than any he had previously experienced. He writhed on the couch even after Black had vacated his wanton hole, which felt very empty now, and got even more excited when he felt the larger head of N's cock at the entrance. Arceus, help him, how was he going to fit without breaking him?

N slowly sank into a hell of pleasure, a deep moan punctuating exactly how good it felt to take Cheren's clenching ass around his throbbing cock. Black, as he held Cheren, could feel him shaking, his fingernails biting into his palms so hard they bled.

"You doing okay there, Cher?" he asked, jerking up the chain so he could see his friend's face.

"I'm fine," he growled, his jaw clenched so hard it was amazing his teeth were not shattering. "I can take it."

Black laughed and kissed him with heavy tongue, practically raping his throat to take the teen's mind off the mastodonic cock penetrating his ass inch by steel hard inch until N was fully inside.

"Fuck, Cheren, you're so tight," N said breathlessly in his ear. "I feel like you're going to be too tight to move."

"Just fucking do it," he growled back, glaring over his shoulder. "What do you think I am, some weakling who can't take pain like White?"

White, in the closet, had to stifle her urge to bark a nasty comment back at him as she played with her tight virgin cunt. Oh yes, she loved to mastrubate but the only thing really missing was the fact that she had never been fucked into incomprehension the way Black and N were fucking Cheren - or even fucked at all for that matter. Arceus, it was so hot to watch that she had even slipped a finger into her anus, lubricated by her own steady flow of juices. Frequently, she had needed to bite her lip hard enough to bleed to stop from crying out as she came all over her fingers at the display of depraved desire and pure need. It was her fault, oh yes, but it was so hot she didn't want it to end. A small squeak left her and Black's eyes flipped up to her hiding place. She didn't know if he could see her but he just frowned and got back to shoving his cock down Cheren's throat. _So jealous_, she thought, wishing she was the centre of all that attention. If they caught her, she had no idea how they would react to her spying on them, let alone filming them fucking each other in a drunken stupour.

Cheren shoved his hips back against N, trying to force the teasing bastard to move as Black's cock leaked in his mouth. The provocative taste of precum had him wanting Black to blow his load straight down his throat just so he could swallow all of it, every drop he could get.

"Such a good slut," N growled, upping his speed until Cheren was sure he would pass out from the intense sensations. "Taking two cocks at the same time, so dirty, so greedy."

The dirty talk was all it took for Black to lose his shit, crying out and letting his orgasm loose. Hot cream pumped down Cheren's throat, bitter and salty but still amazing. The way Black's back arched, the look on his face, was absolutely orgasmic and the sight had Cheren errupting all over the couch and his own belly again, finding it very difficult to breathe through the haze of cum and cock in his mouth combined with his ferocious orgasm.

N laughed darkly, his fingers digging sharply into Cheren's hips as his orgasm began to creep up on him. "Blowing your loads before me? Wow, you two are so easy!" he barked, giving a few more rougher, harder thrusts before he himself burst apart in Cheren's ass. His cream was fuller, thicker and there was sure a whole lot more of it. So much that it leaked out from Cheren's hole as N kept pumping hard.

A little gasp of air and a feminine moan drew Black's attention to the closet. He had heard a squeak from there earlier but just assumed it was a bothersome Patrat looking for a nest in the house again. This time, it sounded more human. Instead of ignoring it, he ventured over there and whipped the door open.

"White!" he snapped, a look of pure thunder on his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She paled, her hand stilling in her knickers and her other one pinching down hard on her nipple in shock. "I-I-I-I-er...Fuck," she whimpered.

N looked over to them and grinned. "Great! Another bitch to fuck. I was getting bored of Cheren anyway."

"Hey!" Cheren growled, offended.

"So you've been watching all this time?" N purred, coming closer with cum covering his still hard dick. "Oh and look! You must have wet yourself with how drenched your knickers are. Must have been a really good show."

She shivered, removing her hands from her underwear. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," she stammered, getting ready to sheild herself if one of them hit her.

Black looked at N. "I think I have another choke chain upstairs somewhere," he mused, then went to look for it.

White's eyes flared wide. "No!" she yelped, sinking down the wall. "Please, don't, guys! I'm...I'm still..."

"A virgin?" Cheren supplied. "Oh please. You're the most sexual of all of us so don't bullshit." He managed to get up on his knees on the couch, his cock still standing at attention. "Plus you're wet as fuck - I can see the wet patch."

"Found it!" Black sang, jogging back into the room, his cock bobbing with his movements. "It's not a choke chain, but every bitch needs a collar."

"Black, don't!" White protested but N grabbed her by the hair and held her so that Black could fasten the spiked collar around her throat. "Please, stop!"

"No," he said firmly and slapped her in the face while N used Cheren's discarded tie to tie her hands behind her back. "You think its alright to spike our drinks and have us practically rape each other? You have another fucking thing coming, you filthy bitch."

She sobbed, tears welling in her eyes as they stripped off her bra and knickers, leaving her naked. She was bare all over, since it was a well known fact she waxed everything, so her pussy was silky smooth when N felt it from behind, biting her ear lobe while Black teased her bright pink nipples with his tongue.

"Hey, guys," Cheren called. "I'm feeling a little left out here."

Black grinned at N, who winked and picked White up, dumping her on the cough and jerking Cheren's chain until he moved where they wanted him to go: between White's legs.

"Lick her pussy," N commanded sharply in a way that reminded all of them of Ghetsis. When Cheren paused, he shoved the brunette's head directly into White's pussy, which caused her to squeak in fear and excitement.

It looked like she was going to get her wish and lose her virginity all in one night.

Cheren's hands were freed and he pushed White's thighs apart until her feet were on the sofa. His thumbs spread her lips apart, revealing her shell pink colour and petite shape, her clit shimmering like a pearl from where she had been playing with it. "So pretty," he whispered, flicking his tongue against her clit. She flinched and sighed at the same time, her body relaxing slightly.

He circled her hole with his thumb as he suckled her clit, occassionally biting it, and sank his thumb into her. She cried out, her inner muscles clenching down on his thumb until he was sure he would lose it inside her. He felt a barried, hard yet flexible, against his thumb and realised she was telling the truth about being a virgin. By then, he was way too turned on to give much of a fuck about whose cock she bled on.

"Come here, White," Black murmured, stroking her cheek as he knelt on the arm of the sofa. "I have something for you to wrap those beautiful lips around."

He offered her his cock. Well, no, more like forced it into her open, gasping mouth and started thrusting into it as N forced his way into Cheren's ass once again. Cheren's licking on White's pussy had her squealing around Black's cock, her sucking becoming more intense in her effort to stave off her own orgasm, to stop them from thinking she loved it and was quickly growing addicted to the talented tongue Cheren possessed.

"Fuck, Cheren, you're working her hard, aren't you?" Black said in a breathless voice as he stroked White's bangs off her face.

White screamed around his dick, her body going rigid as she climaxed powerfully, her juices pouring like running water into Cheren's hungry mouth. N's voice whispered in his ear. "Fuck her while I'm fucking you."

He moaned at the very suggestion and moved into position carefully, trying not to dislodge N's cock. While she was still creaming herself, writhing like a Servine on the couch, Cheren speared her soaking pussy, intensifying her orgasm. She screamed loud, almost choking on Black's cock as Cheren thrust in time with N, their mutual pleasure building to a high. Cheren's ass clenched hard around N's cock, causing the older teen to lose it again inside Cheren, blasting rope after rope of cream into his hole. Black, seeing Cheren's cream leaking from White's cunt, then completely lost it, but White pulled away at the last second and her face became spattered with streaks of cum.

N jerked himself out of Cheren's full hole and brushed him aside, still completely hard, and shunted into White without mercy. Blood leaked around his cock that had already stained Cheren's, cream accompanying the darker fluid as he moved at a hard, fast pace that would have ended everything within a few minutes - with N, that would hardly be the case, even as Black got an epic blowjob a foot from his face. Cheren was trying to visualise a way to get in on the action and grinned, reaching to untie White's hands, guiding one to his cock while the other went straight to Black's. Moments later, she switched and started sucking Cheren instead, running her talented tongue around the head.

"She might be a better whore than Cheren," Black growled, pulling the girl's hair.

"Very true," N grinned, high fiving Black as White beat him and Cheren off at a staccato pace.

"Let me have her ass," Cheren groaned, looking like he was on the edge. "I need to fuck her ass. All the fucking time, waving around in those shorts, looking so damn edible."

N pulled out of her and bent he over so he could slick up her anus. As she continued to suck Cheren and jerk Black off, he prepared her with two fingers straight away, scissoring inside her as she squealed in delight. It didn't take long, since she was so weirdly relaxed, and Cheren was reclined on the cough with his legs spread. N lifted White and lowered her down onto Cheren's waiting cock, which Black was holding up ready for penetration. Of course, the girl shattered apart the instant Cheren was all the way in her ass, clenching rhythmically until she calmed down.

"Fucking greedy whore," N laughed, picking up his belt and smacking the leather end against her breasts hard enough to leave bright red marks. "Taking three cocks at once? Arceus, this may as well be a porn film."

White inwardly grinned as she started sucking Black off again, taking N back into her blood-leaking pussy. She took revenge by clenching down on him, making it harder for both him and Cheren to move due to the pressure.

"How does it feel, White?" Black asked huskily. "Being all the centre of attention...Bet you love it."

She released his cock with a grin. "I love it! I can feel Cheren and N's cock rubbing together inside me. Your cock tastes yummy. I want you all to cover me in your hot sticky cream."

"Good girl," N gritted out as Black played with her nipples as a reward for the dirty talk. She clenched again and he had to hold back his orgasm. "Holy shit, I'm gonna cum again!"

"So am I," Cheren gasped.

N departed from her and ripped her off Cheren's cock, forcing her to her knees. "Open your mouth," he barked as the three of them gathered around her, pumping their cocks.

Black reached behind him for something he had gotten when he brought down the collar - a vibrator he handed to White so she could fulfill herself when they had all released.

"Here it comes!" N snarled viciously, letting his cum spatter all over White's face, in her hair and dripping down onto her lucious breasts. Cheren blew his top second, landing a good portion in her mouth but the rest on her boobs as N sat on the chair and passed out. The other teen followed suit on the couch, exhausted. Black let his own load loose all over her face and hair, then also KO'd himself on the couch.

White looked from the vibrator to where she had hidden the camera, then grinned, taking it from its hiding place and up to Black's bedroom but not before she smeared a good load of cum all over Bianca's face and took off the blond's underwear. She thought about leaving the boys uncovered for the morning, then reconsidered, covering each of them before going upstairs to pleasure herself.

The next morning, Black awoke after what seemed to have been an awesome birthday evening on the couch with a blanket over his naked body. N was in the chair, also covered like Cheren, who had the other couch. He heard a snore and looked over the back of the sofa to see a cum-spattered Bianca sleeping there.

"Good morning!" White chirped, bounding into the living room. "Wow, you guys must have had a wild time after I went to bed. I didn't hear it through my headphones but from the state of Bianca, I'd say it was fun. Oh and, Black?"

"Yeah?" he replied, getting up with the blanket around his waist.

"Happy birthday," she grinned wickedly and started on a wake-up hangover breakfast for them as the others, oblivious to the night's happenings, awoke and looked around confused at each other.

Of course, they wouldn't remember. The roofies made sure of that.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed my awesome yaoi fic! Please review and let me know what you think. No flames - those are just bullying and I don't tolerate bullies.**


End file.
